The field of the invention is trailers and the invention relates more particularly to lightweight trailers for transporting motorcycles. Motorcycle riding has become increasingly popular. In order to reach desired areas in which to ride, it is often necessary to ride the motorcycle through traffic and uncomfortable temperatures to reach the desirable area in which to ride. Such uncomfortable driving can be done more comfortably in an air conditioned automobile. Thus, it is beneficial to tow the motorcycle on a trailer until the desired riding area is reached. It is also occasionally necessary to retrieve a motorcycle that may need mechanical work and a trailer for this purpose is also needed. Trailers have been provided with a hinged ramp such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,167, but the ramps do not have a floor next to them so that there is a substantial hazard as the user rides up the ramp to the floor of the trailer. Ramps of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,167, and particularly FIG. 6 thereof, present a problem with contacting the frame or exhaust pipes of a motorcycle as the motorcycle passes over this angle between the ramp and the floor of the trailer. Trailers with tilting floors have been used for many years and two patents showing such trailers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,841 and 5,016,896.